The Art Of Breakfast Making
by underb00b
Summary: ONE SHOT - When Scott lets Isaac stay with him after Derek kicks him out, Isaac prepares a little thank you surprise for him. Rated T for makeout scenes.


**Hey guys, here's another one of my Scisaac one shots. I started writing this during the summer break, but never finished until now. Once again, I barely proof read, but i did have some help this time. Hope you enjoy!**

**ps: I would really appreciate comments, prompts, ratings, reactions. I really like to hear what you guys think about it and how I can improve! So please, just do me that little favor so I can keep writing. Thanks!**

Scott wakes up to the smell of sweet batter being cooked. His first instinct is to run downstairs and stuff his face with whatever is being prepared, yet he stops short when he realizes that something is off. It was Saturday morning, barely 10 am, and his mom was not supposed to be home. She was supposed to be taking the early morning shift at the hospital from 4 am till 1 pm. He frowned a little and pulled the covers off of himself. Rubbing his eyes, Scott spotted a leather jacket at the foot of his bed. He picked it up wearily and brought it up to his nose to sniff it – very wolfy of him.

Isaac. The jacket smelled just like Isaac.

The memories then came rushing to his head and everything that had been blurry seconds ago turned crystal clear. Flashing memories of Isaac asking Scott for a favor because he had been kicked out of Derek's house soon explained why there was someone else in the house apart from himself.

Not making a sound, Scott pulled a pair of loose grey sweats on and went down the stairs to the kitchen, making sure not to step on the creaking floorboards. Scott stood on the entry of the kitchen; hiding to make sure whoever was cooking could not see him. Standing in front of the stove stood a tall, lean figure. Isaac's bare shoulders moved with the movement of his arm as he mixed the batter in the bowl. Scott could see the defined lines of his toned back, moving in sync with Isaac's cooking. Scott moved his eyes down from Isaac's back and to his downside. He noticed Isaac was wearing Scott's blue-checkered pajama pants. Scott's mind instantly went to try to figure out whether Isaac was wearing underwear, as he had been completely soaked the night before; but he quickly took that off his mind as he noticed his heart rate starting to go up. Scott was usually extremely good at keeping himself calm, but there was something about the sweet smell in the air and his view that drove him absolutely crazy.

"I made them for you, you know," Isaac said, turning around, licking batter off his index finger, "As a thank you, of course, for letting me stay and all."

Scott was startled, not knowing how to react, "Uhm…thanks," he blushed, "They smell really good." A smiled escaped his lips. He walked towards Isaac, sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, they are!" Isaac said proudly, "Here, try one."

Isaac reached for a pancake behind him. He rolled it, and held it up in front of Scott's face tentatively.

Scott raised an eyebrow at Isaac and took a bite. The pancake literally melted in his mouth. The batter was so light and fluffy, and not thick and chunky like the ones he always attempted to make. They were just perfect.

"Mmmh," Scott let a moan out, "That is the best pancake I've had in my entire life."

Isaac smiled in accomplishment, "Wait." Pancake still in hand, Isaac rummaged through the entire kitchen, opening drawers and cupboards, searching for something. Scott stood back and stared as the curly haired boy struggled to find what he was looking for.

"Ah, found it," Isaac said, bring out a jar of Nutella. He quickly opened it and dipped the pancake in the chocolatey substance. The Nutella hung from the pancake like little icicles. Isaac leaned his head back and took a bite from the pancake, Nutella smearing all over his chin.

"Mmh, now this is what I'm talking about," Isaac said, his mouth full. Scott's mouth watered, and his heart rate heightened. He dipped the pancake in the jar again and offered it to Scott, "You wanna try?"

Scott was still sitting on the kitchen counter, his feet dangling. He nodded, and Isaac came closer, stepping in front of Scott, standing in between his dangling legs. Scott took a bite from the Nutella covered pancake, enjoying every second of it in his mouth. Isaac was watching him warily, a faint smile plastered on his face. His waist was extremely close to Scott's middle section.

"Definitely amazing," Scott said as he finished swallowing. He reached out to Isaac's chin and wiped the Nutella off his face with his thumb. He brought it up to his mouth, and sucked it clean, "You had some on your chin," He explained. Isaac was no longer looking at Scott's eyes, but rather at his mouth. Scott could feel Isaac's heart rate rise.

"Thanks," Isaac said in a low voice. Scott found his heart rate throb all the way down to his bottom half. Before either of them realized what was going on, their faces were only inches apart.

Scott made the first move, moving his lips gingerly onto Isaac's, softly savoring the nutty taste of Nutella in his breath. Isaac's lips were soft against Scott's chapped ones. Isaac's hands moved to Scott's thighs, his fingers slowly wrapping around them.

Scott separated his face from Isaac's, gasping for air. Isaac's blue eyes peered at him hungrily. He leaned in, his lips going to Scott's jaw now. His mouth moved slowly, nibbling at his sharp jaw, and slowly coming up his cheekbones and back to his mouth. Their mouths moved in perfect sync, as Isaac's hands went under Scott's shirt and traced his sculpt torso with his fingertips. Scott's muscles contracted with Isaac's every touch. Before Scott could even react, Isaac was pulling his shirt off, and throwing it slowly on the ground. Scott traced Isaac's lacrosse-shaped shoulder blades and muscular arms. Soon, his hands were interlaced in Isaac's curly hair. Isaac's hands unable to separate from his torso.

Isaac walked back slowly, pulling Scott off the counter, landing gently on the balls of his feet. Isaac pulled Scott closer to him so that their chests touched. A shiver went down both of their spines.

A sudden crash distracted them, making them pull away from their kiss, their lips throbbing. The plate of pancakes Isaac had made was on the floor, shattered in between the sweet breakfast dish.

"Shit," Scott whispered, laughing under his breath, "So many delicious pancakes gone to waste."

"Hmm," Isaac said, bringing Scott's face closer to his, "Oh well, it was worth it, I can always make more."

Scott nodded, smiling into Isaac, "Yes, please, Chef." His tone was teasing.

Isaac smirked, "God, I love the art of breakfast making."

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to R&R and if you have any questions, shoot me an ask!**

**Much love,**

**K.**


End file.
